Session 02
Session 02 - August 31th, 2017 - "The Blue Dragon Attacks" Dragon Attack After resting the remainder of the 11 o’clock hour having progressed to Level 2, the group was preparing to head out the secret tunnel. However, right around midnight the blue dragon that had been circling the town for three hours now attacked the keep directly. Most of the party cowered in the dragon’s Frightful Presence except for Rachen, Selwyn, and Lachlan (LOCK-LAN). The entire group watched as the dragon’s lightning breath and repeat low passes made short work of the defenders atop the walls, shredding guards and killing those manning the ballista. Rachen charged up the steps jutting out the side of the wall and the magic users Selwyn and Lachlan followed quickly behind. Once on the top of the wall they separated into two group, while Selwyn and Rachen tried to sneak along one wall towards the ballista while Lachlan and the remaining guards kept the dragon busy. Lachlan spoke to the dragon in Draconic and tried to appeal to his pride and superiority, which worked to an extent, and definitely kept his attention. During the exchange the dragon, named Lennithon, swatted away more guards with his wings, tail, and claws. Rachen, Selwyn, and two other guards loaded and wound the ballista, then helped hold its weight as Rachen took aim. Selwyn with one arm would have been at a disadvantage for sure, but he still expressed his wish he could take the shot. Rachen fired true and stuck the dragon which angered it immediately as its head snapped to the ballista, and in the moment it opened it mouth to fire its lightning both Selwyn and Rachen dove off the platform. Rachen tumbled back down the steps to the wall top catwalk they snuck up as Selwyn jumped off head first into the open space of the courtyard. As the sorcerer fell he cast Shield upon himself and used his Tempestuous Magic to cause an upward gust to slow his fall, and only took minor wounds upon impact as a result. The ballista and two other guards manning it however were obliterated by the lightning bolt. The dragon spread his wings and leapt into the sky, and as the dragon was about to take Lachlan in his grip, the wounded Escobert the Red came up to the wall and threw a spear striking Lennithon solidly. At this, the beast cried out in pain and disgust, and it fired another lightning bolt at the wall just below Escobert, which exploded in a shower of stone sending the dwarf tumbling down as that inner section of the wall gave way. Screaming in Draconic that this raid was successful enough and this wasn’t worth it, Lennithon flew off from the battle for good. Sneaking to the Sanctuary After the blue dragon left the skies, the party regained their wits and decided to continue out into the town now that the major threat had gone. The party regrouped and quickly and quietly snuck out the Old Tunnel and most of the group travelled by the forested creek east towards the church at the far end of town. However, the monk Marcus decided to travel alone about eighty feet from the group parallel along the backside of the nearest row of buildings looking for those in need as he went. The plan was the monk would scout out the front entrance of the church, as the rest of the party would approach and ambush from the rear. Marcus single handedly took out four kobolds attacking a woman and her two sons after he came upon their screams. Unfortunately one son was already dead, and the second was grievously wounded, all Marcus could offer was some items from his Herbalism Kit to ease his pain. The mother sobbed in grief, but was only minorly injured, and could not be convinced to leave her dying son. So Marcus continued on his way. The rest of the group from the safety of the treeline spotted a group of six human raiders heading in their same direction and concluded that more probably would not be merrier at the church, so they decided to ambush them. Marcus joined in near the end of the combat that was swift and decisive. The Sanctuary Ambush The party continued the rest of the short distance to the low walls of the sanctuary and went their planned approaches. The majority of the party at the back observed the a rear group of enemies heaping burning straw against the back door and a larger roaming group making a lot of commotion and threatening sounds. Marcus observed a front group of six kobolds using a log to slowly batter down the main double wooden doors of the church, and three human raiders overseeing them. Marcus watched the back group initiate their surprise strike and so launched at the forward group alone, unknowing a larger patrolling group was coming around from the side. The back group launched their surprise attack only after the roaming group went around the building and out of sight, and went silently within the obscured area filled with smoke. Marcus was fast and with quick reactions downed a few foes before moving back and drawing the rest of the front group back with him. Using his reflexes and all his available ki he used hit and run tactics to take out a few members of the group. Then, just as he was getting overwhelmed and about to retreat around the side to the back group, he saw the larger hooting and hollering roaming group come around the front and he realized just how outnumbered he now was. The main group of the party had made short work with a well timed surprise attack against the back door group of enemies. The warriors charged as the ranged attackers fired in unison, unlike their previous ambush where only the ranged attackers fired first. The session ended as Marcus came running around the side of the church returning to his companions yelling “Coming in hot!” as a large group of enemies came running down the side after him, waving their weapons and torches and yelling their war cries. Click Here for the Next Session Category:EpicCampaign Category:Journal